Doux et fondant comme la neige
by Kylo Meder
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre Snow et Hope après la fin du jeu. Snow/Hope :D
1. Confortable

Chapitre I – Confortable

Je sentais les ténèbres m'emmitoufler de leur sombre étreinte…D'horribles odeurs nauséabondes contaminaient mes narines… J'ignorais tout de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Il y avait un plancher en bois, j'en étais certain. À chaque minuscule pas que j'osais fais faire dans la pénombre, un craquement se faisait entendre. C'était un endroit si lugubre… Je remarquai soudainement que du sang coulait de mon abdomen… Je pouvais sentir le froid glacial d'une lame de poignard dans mes entrailles… Je commençai à paniquer…

- Argh! AHHHH!

- Hope! Réveille-toi bon sang! Hope!

Je me réveillai en sursautant. Il était sur moi, à quatre pattes… Son visage était proche du mien et son regard inquiet était plongé dans mes yeux terrifiés. De sa voix douce, suave et virile, Snow me demanda :

- Hope, tu vas bien? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar?

- Oui… Je.. En fait, je ne me sens pas très bien… Je suis encore sous le choc.

- Ah bon? Est-ce que ça va aller? Pourras-tu t'endormir à nouveau?

- Je n'en suis pas certain…

Bien sûr que j'aurais pu m'endormir à nouveau. Cependant… J'avais si envie de lui…Il avait l'air si confortable et je voulais plus que tout être étreint par ses bras forts. Je regardais ses lèvres avec désir… Je me languissais de lui, encore…

- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, peut-être?, me demanda-t-il avec une moue taquine. Tu as 16 ans maintenant, mon p'tit Hope…

- S'il te plaît, je sais que je suis plutôt vieux ce genre d'enfantillage, mais je veux me sentir en sécurité… Pitié…

Je le regardai avec mon air de chien battu qui l'atteignait toujours droit au cœur.

- Oh, Hope, arrête… Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là… C'est bon, t'as gagné! Je vais te protéger des terreurs de la nuit, encore une fois…

- Merci!

- C'est bon… T'as froid?

- Mouais…

- Ok…

Nous étions plutôt bien, à deux, dans mon lit… Et oui… Mon père était parti essayer de retrouver la famille de Nora, ma mère, pour les prévenir de son décès. Snow et moi étions les seuls à avoir survécu lors du combat final. Vanille et Fang s'étaient transformées en crystal, alors que Serah et Dajh étaient redevenus normaux. Cependant, Lightning et Sazh étaient décédés en combattant à nos côtés. Serah était partie avec Dajh dans un petit village afin de l'élever. Elle ne pardonnait pas à Snow d'avoir laissé sa sœur mourir et l'avais quitté. C'est pour cela que Snow et moi vivions ensemble, dans ma jolie maison.

Snow enleva son chandail, son pantalon, et vint me rejoindre sous mes couvertures. Il me serra très fort contre lui, à ma grande surprise. J'avais le visage collé contre son torse chaud. Quand aurai-je le courage de lui avouer mes entiments si profonds?

- Bonne nuit, mon p'tit Hope.

- Bonne nuit mon blondinet.


	2. Un sentiment difficile à avouer

De chaleureux rayons de soleil passaient à travers la fenêtre et me chatouillaient la peau du visage. J'étais toujours collé contre l'homme que j'aimais secrètement. Il y avait une petite brise fraîche qui s'échappait de la fenêtre. C'était une matinée très agréable! Je regardai mon blondinet et mon humeur changea sans crier gare.

Un sentiment profond de panique à l'idée de perdre mon amour, mon Snow, si je ne lui avouais pas mes sentiments m'envahit. Je m'étais totalement épris de lui. Cela me déchirait le cœur de ne pouvoir l'embrasser quand bon me semblait. Je me mis à pleurer, laissant mes chaudes larmes couler sur son torse nu, ce qui le réveilla. Je me serrai de plus en plus contre lui, ce qui l'alarma.

- Hope, ça va? Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- C'est si difficile, Snow… *snif*

- Quoi? Hope, Qu'y a-t-il?

Je me levai d'un bond, et courus jusque dans la cour arrière de ma maison. J'essayai de me calmer et d'arrêter de pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes larmes.

- Hope! Attends! Hope!

Snow arriva rapidement derrière moi, encore torse nu. Il m'entoura de ses bras musclés et me dit tout doucement :

- Hope, mon petit Hope, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Je continuai de sangloter. Je me laissai glisser hors de ses bras, tombant les genoux contre le sol et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Je devais le lui dire…

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer, Snow. Mais j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles à cause de cela…

- Quoi? Je ne comprends pas…

- Je t'aime comme un fou, Snow!

Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle en me laissant tomber sur le sol.

- Snow, pardonne-moi… Tu es tout ce que j'ai… Tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux être… *Snif* Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Snow s'assit sur le sol, me prit dans ses bras et m'étreignit avec puissance. Il rapprocha mon visage au sien et déposa sur mes lèvres le plus magnifique et émouvant des baisers. Il glissa sa main gauche derrière ma tête et caressa les cheveux en me regardant d'une façon si romantique que j'en rougis. Il essuya mes larmes avec son autre main et m'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je suis heureux, Hope… Je croyais que tu ne l'avouerais jamais…

- Snow, je ne comprends pas.. Pourquoi ce baiser?

- Hope, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un simple ami réussirait à endurer tes brusques changements d'humeur et te réconforterait le soir alors que tu seize ans… Je ressens quelque chose de puissant pour toi, Hope… Tu ne me perdra jamais! Je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde et tu es également tout ce qu'il me reste!

- Snow….

Je me mis à rougir et je souris. J'étais en extase! J'étais si ému! Si seulement j'avais su que mon amour pour lui était réciproque!


End file.
